x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma
'''Magma also know as Alison Crestmere has the mutant abilty to control lava and fire and is kidnapped by Anti-Mutant Troopers, then taken by Blob and Mystique the X-Man Wolverine who with aid of Cyclops helps and saves Alison who is taken to the X-Mansion to learn her ability's and explore the X-Mansion and is only playable after completing her second training. Her powers include lava rift were she slams her hand into the ground and a lava rock will blast out and popup enemy's, her other one is when she throws three lava rocks, her third one is when she is able to turn in a inferno version of herself gaining magma might and able to lift heavy objects,her xtreme is when she builds a volcano around her and blast out a sky full of lava rocks. Biography Real Name: Alison Crestmere While sitting at a café in uptown New York, Alison's powers got the better of her. In an attempt to harness her powers, the Brotherhood attempted to abduct Alison, but failed, thanks to the X-Men. Now, Alison must learn to control her gift and help discover the true motivation of her would-be abductors. Alison Crestmere discovered that she was a mutant and was being abducted by a military agency. As the soldiers were taking her away, Mystique arrived with Blob and took Allison from the soldiers. She was then rescued from Mystique by the X-Men Wolverine and Cyclops. She was taken back to the Xavier Institute to explore her powers. As Alison trained, some of the X-Men were sent to protect a ship carrying Magneto that was going to be attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants. The defense failed, and Magneto was released. Once Alison's training was complete, she was given the codename 'Magma' and accompanied the X-Men to Russia to help Colossus, who was trying to prevent the Brotherhood from obtaining weapons-grade plutonium. After accomplishing this mission, they discovered that Colossus's sister, Illyana, was sick, so she was taken back to the Xavier Institute. Back at the Institute, Professor Xavier, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey entered the Astral Plane to save Illyana. They succeeded, but Xavier was captured by the Shadow King. After Xavier's capture, The X-Men learned from the Morlocks that General William Kincaid, a leader in the anti-mutant movement, was rebuilding Sentinels. Magneto traveled to his base on Asteroid M and called the mutants of the world to join him on "The Mount". The X-Men managed to free Xavier from the Shadow King, and Xavier sent them to Asteroid M. There, they discovered that the asteroid was heading for Earth, and they were attacked by Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth. After defeating them, they defended the other mutants on the asteroid from attacking Sentinels, until General Kincaid arrived in Master Mold. After defeating General Kincaid, Magma steered the asteroid back into space. Powers Magma possesses the ability to generate and project intense heat from her body. She can also manipulate solid and molten rock with her mind. Weapons None Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Characters from X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends